<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We can be just This by vVDaughterofPlutoVv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245297">We can be just This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vVDaughterofPlutoVv/pseuds/vVDaughterofPlutoVv'>vVDaughterofPlutoVv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Married Life, Multi, turned real realationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vVDaughterofPlutoVv/pseuds/vVDaughterofPlutoVv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley and Aziraphale are living with the Dowlings as one gardener and his wife, the nanny. Christmas time has come and the two have bought two-year-old Warlock gifts and now its time to wrap them!</p>
<p>Written for Ineffable Husbands Advent Challenge 2020 here on AO3. Day 22: Wrapping presents.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ineffable Husbands Advent Challenge 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We can be just This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Week before Christmas, 2009</em>
</p>
<p>Crowley held up a perfectly curled ribbon triumphantly, grinning at Aziraphale's shocked face. This was the third time he done had it, and each time Aziraphale just could not believe he had manged to pull it of without using his powers.</p>
<p>“<em>How </em>do you do that?” The angel shifted closer to Crowley, determined to find the secret. Crowley chuckled and tied the ribbon into a simple bow and attached it to a shiny blue box with snowflakes on it.</p>
<p>“Angel, look I've told you. You just hold the scissors like so, and pull them down the ribbon.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale shook his head. There was no way the demon could be telling the truth. Aziraphale had copied him exactly and his ribbon did nothing but rip. If he kept trying to do it, there would be no ribbon left for the rest of Warlock's presents. The two had gone shopping not long ago and picked up several toys for the now two-year-old. Of course, Crowley had enchanted one of the toys to never stop playing music once it was turned on, batteries be damned. Currently, they were sitting in the cottage, wrapping each one in different paper and ribbons.</p>
<p>“I think I will let you be in control of the ribbon, dear. I have no talent for it,” Aziraphale stood from his spot at the table and went over to fill the kettle for tea. He could do it miraculously but he wouldn't want to be caught if anyone happened by the windows. This was the reason Crowley is still in his female form, red curls endlessly falling down his back. To the Dowlings, they were just two humans, one gardener and his wife, the nanny. Aziraphale didn't mind. Secretly he rather liked that people thought they were married. Unfortunately, he and the demon had not actually done anything outside of this fake relationship, however much Aziraphale tried to hint otherwise. He supposed that he might not be trying hard enough, but then maybe Crowley was just ignoring his attempts at flirting.</p>
<p>“Nah, angel, don't talk like that. Its not that big a deal,” Crowley shrugged before setting down the scissors in his hand. He stood from his spot at the table, brushing off bits of paper from his black skirt into to the floor, “It's just something I picked up, watched a couple of maids in the main house do it last year.”</p>
<p>Ah, yes. Their first Christmas at the Dowlings. It had been a right mess, with Warlock ending up covered in frosting and Crowley letting him smear it into the carpet under the tree. Aziraphale smiled at the memory of it. He too, had gotten his fair share of frosting, thankfully on the Christmas cake that the cooks had made for the dinner party Mrs. Dowling planned. Aziraphale was pulled from his thoughts by Crowley sliding up beside him in front of the stove.</p>
<p>“I remember it too you know, didn't care much for that cake,” Crowley chuckled and bumped his shoulder against the angel's playfully.</p>
<p>Aziraphale grinned, “No, instead you started the food fight in the kitchen with the staff, letting Warlock play in whatever he could get his little hands on.”</p>
<p>Crowley threw his head back and cackled. That had been most definitely the most fun time either of them had during Christmas in a very long time. Usually the holiday was just them, drinking in the bookshop, lamenting that Jesus had been born in late spring rather than winter, and “dammit, we were there angel!”</p>
<p>The staff had spent the rest of the night snacking on the surviving leftovers and welcoming the two to the house. By some miracle, neither of the Dowlings had noticed the carnage in the kitchen; just as no one noticed it had been spotless by morning, despite everyone denying having cleaned. Brother Francis has resolutely ignored any questions on the matter when asked. The stain under the tree too, had vanished.</p>
<p>“Honestly, I still don't know how you managed to miraculously clean that kitchen without being caught,” Crowley said after catching his breath.</p>
<p>Aziraphale stuck his nose in the air, “I have no idea what you're talking about.”</p>
<p>“Fine, keep your secrets,” just then the kettle started to screech so Crowley grabbed a couple of mugs for them to use as Aziraphale removed the kettle from the heat. This, this right here, was the sort of domestic that Aziraphale had come to adore over the last year. Honestly, he didn't think he could believe that it was real. Everyday, living this perfect little life. He felt a nudge to his shoulder and blinked, looking up to see Crowley staring at him.</p>
<p>“You alright?” Crowley gently took the kettle from Aziraphale's hands and set it aside.</p>
<p>“Yes of course. Why do you ask?”</p>
<p>“You had this far off look. Thinking about anything in particular?”</p>
<p>Aziraphale shook his head, “No, not really. Just, how domestic we've become really.” The angel picked the kettle back up and filled the mugs, while Crowley watched silently. Before he added the tea leaves however, a hand stopped him. Crowley intertwined their fingers with a small smile.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we have, haven't we? Its been... really nice,”</p>
<p>“Crowley,” Aziraphale looked down at their hands, how Crowley was holding him so tightly, “what are you doing?”</p>
<p>“You think I haven't noticed all the flirting that you've been doing? Even when we're no where near the Dowlings or the staff? Come on Aziraphale.” Crowley chuckled a bit and leaned his head on Aziraphale's shoulder.</p>
<p>Aziraphale froze at the contact. For all his bravado, this was very new to him and he didn't exactly expect to be called out by the holder of his affections. He willed himself to relax, returning the hold Crowley had on his fingers, squeezing back just as tightly.</p>
<p>“We have this. For the next ten years at least. We can be just this,” Crowley whispered into the silence that had taken over the cottage. Aziraphale nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“That is a wonderful idea, love.” The two stood a moment more before pulling apart. Aziraphale restarted the kettle, set to warm the water once more. Crowley went back over to the stack of presents to finish wrapping them. If either had a soft smile for the rest of the evening, nobody pointed it out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this was procrastinated all month long and its entirely my fault. It ended up being written in less than two days, fuelled by Christmas lights and migraine medication. Its not where I want it to be but I needed to get it done. I hope its not to bad.<br/>Any and all mistakes are mine (potentially also my nephew's who has a fascination with the keyboard.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>